When milking cows by using automatic milking systems, various equipment is needed, for example milk pipelines, wash lines and milk meters. This equipment should, of course, be located as conveniently as possible, that is, in connection with and near the cows. When using a low line installation, a problem is the limited space available to this end.
In present day solutions, an overhang, usually consisting of concrete, is built over the edge of the pit. The equipment is then fastened to the overhang and/or the pit wall. However, besides the fact that it is expensive and difficult to build this overhang, this solution does not provide as much space for the equipment as would be desired, since the concrete overhang has a rather great thickness. Furthermore, the equipment fastened to the overhang is often in the way of the person milking the cows.
Another problem with the presently used concrete overhangs, is that a cow standing on the overhang may move backwards too much, in the worst case resulting in that the cow falls down into the pit. Even if the cow does not actually fall down into the pit, there is a potential danger that the cow will damage the equipment mounted in the pit, by, for example, kicking the equipment or stepping an it. Further, the equipment may be damaged or contaminated by manure.